witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lytta Neyd
Lytta Neyd, also known as Coral - for the color of her favorite lipstick - was a sorceress and one of the fourteen who were said to have fallen at Sodden Hill. Born in Skellige, her real name was Astrid Lyttneyd Ásgeirrfinnbjornsdottir. She had ginger hair and one of her hips was decorated with a detailed and fabulously colorful tattoo. It depicted a stripe-colored fish with enormous fins thanks to which the whole was triangular in shape. The species of fish was called angelfish and they were used by wealthy folk as live decorations in aquariums and pools. The tattoo was the only thing that betrayed the sorceress' true age. She appeared young, but fish symbolism had changed over the many years and no longer represented a rarity only the few could afford. Now much more common, they were mostly associated with snobbery. Geralt assumed the tattoo itself was likely made during Lytta's "real", stormy youth, when the rich had only just begun earning their fortunes and when Skalars were affordable only by the wealthiest of wealthy. Her breasts were compared to galleon ships under full sails for which "one could search in vain all the sea routes, estuaries, ports and registers the Admiralty." Lytta often dreamed of setting sail off into the horizon just to have some time alone. In the short story "Something More", Geralt reminisces about the time she once bad-mouthed him to King Belohun, who then threw the witcher in the dungeon for a week. Upon his release, the witcher headed over to Lytta's to find out what had motivated her to do such a thing and inexplicably found himself in the beautiful sorceress' bed for another week. These are the events of Season of Storms. __TOC__ Lytta is mentioned a few times in the game, particularly, her handiwork is cited in both The Soldier Statuette and The Nobleman Statuette quests. For the first quest, she compressed an Oxenfurt nobleman who was courting her for his wandering eye. In the second quest, other figurine is revealed to be a Nilfgaardian soldier whom Lytta imprisoned during the Battle of Sodden Hill. Geralt can find both these figurines during his travels in Novigrad and can bring them to Triss for decompressing anytime before Battle Preparations. Lytta is also mentioned during "The King is Dead -- Long Live the King," if Geralt speaks to the Skelligan widows in Crach's feast hall. He'll remark the Isles haven't produced any sorceresses of note, prompting Yen to mention Neyd. Trivia * In Season of Storms her hair is described as "as red as conflagration of a forest". * Image in infobox is from the cover of the Spanish translation of Season of Storms. Gallery Books Lytta poland.jpg|Lytta from back on Polish cover of the Season of Storms. Lytta neyd by Jana Komárková.png|Lytta by Jana Komarková in Czech translation of Season of Storms. Coral Lytta Neyd Gwent standalone cardart.jpg|Gwent cardart. Coral Lytta Neyd alternative Gwent cardart.jpg|Gwent alternative cardart. External links * de:Lytta Neyd pl:Lytta Neyd pt-br:Lytta Neyd ru:Литта Нейд uk:Літта Нейд Category:Humans Category:Skelligers Category:Mages Category:Characters in the stories Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters